Survivor: Jiuzhaigou Valley
Survivor: Jiuzhaigou Valley is the second season of the series. It premiered on May 26, 2014 and finished on June 6, 2014. Production of the season took place in Jiuzhaigou, China. The tribe names were Shuzheng and Zechawa, the names of two valleys in Jiuzhaigou. On Day 6, the tribes merged into the Haizi tribe. Jason G. was named the Sole Survivor in the season finale, defeating runner-up Marks H. in a 6-1 vote. Contestants The Game Episodes Episode 1: "Welcome to Jiuzhaigou Valley" ''-Paul'', welcoming the castaways *'Reward Challenge:' Tribes had to swim out to platforms where they each had to grab one flag; however, they were tempted with a clue to the hidden immunity idol that they could spend time during the challenge to run up and grab. **'Reward:' An ax, flint and steel, and extra rice *'Immunity Challenge:' Tribe members had to complete a four-section obstacle course. After each section, a certain amount of castaways had to drop out of the challenge. The first tribe to complete the course would win immunity. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Tribes had to collect and transport sand to selected tribe members that were in charge of completing a puzzle with the sand. They had to listen to other tribe members call out the order in which the pieces had to be placed. The first tribe to complete the puzzle would win immunity. **'Reward:' Steak Episode 2: "We're A Really Lean Tribe" ''-Agnes'', when asked if the tribe had fat that had to be cut *'Reward Challenge:' One tribe member from each tribe would face off each round to run to the end of a mud pit, grab a flag, and place it on a pedestal on the other side. The first castaway to do so would earn a point for their tribe. The first tribe to earn three points would win reward. **'Reward:' Farming supplies *'Immunity Challenge:' Tribes first had to dive into the water and dig up arrows. Once they have dug up all four piles of arrows, the other members of the tribe took turns shooting targets on one of three towers. As they hit the targets, sand would fall down. They then had to use that sand to fill up a large hole. The first tribe to fill their hole would win immunity. Episode 3: "It's A Whole New Game" ''-Marks'', on the tribe swap *'Reward Challenge:' One tribe member from each tribe face off by racing on a race track that floats in the water. The first castaway to overtake the other earns a point for their tribe. The first tribe to earn three points would win reward. **'Reward:' A choice between comfort items and farming supplies *'Immunity Challenge:' Tribes first had to dig up twelve planks that they then had to use to build a staircase up to a platform. Once there, they had to assemble a puzzle. The first tribe to complete the puzzle would win immunity. Episode 4: "I Hope It's Not Me" ''-Jacob'', about the vote *'Reward Challenge:' Three members from each tribe stood on a large scaffolding. They had to fill the lanes underneath the scaffolding with sand to prevent the other tribe's members from passing through to collect flags. The tribe that collected all of the flags first would win reward. **'Reward:' Various cooked meats *'Immunity Challenge:' Tribes had to break through three large walls and collect blocks. Once they broke through the walls, they were to place the blocks in a certain fashion. The other tribe members then had to hit each of the blocks with a ball. The first tribe to hit all of their targets would win immunity. Episode 5: "There Will Be A Blindside Tonight" ''-Marks'', at tribal council *'Reward Challenge:' Each round, two tribe members would run across a field to search for their tribe's flag. Once they found it, they had to bring it back to their side for a point. One tribe member was to block that person from making it across. They would earn a point for bringing back their flag first. The first tribe to earn four points would win reward. **'Reward:' A camp raid, a clue to the hidden immunity idol hidden at the other tribe's camp, and three chickens *'Immunity Challenge:' One tribe member had to lead three blindfolded tribe members through a muddy field, where they had to collect tribe flags. The first tribe to bring back all six flags would win immunity. Episode 6: "I'm Just Saying What We're All Thinking" -''Dustin'', on calling Jacob annoying after tribal council *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The members of the newly formed Haizi tribe competed in three separate rounds. They first had to search for one of six bags of puzzle pieces in a pit of sand. The three castaways left without one were out. The next round had them do the same thing, though now there were only three. The three castaways left without one were out. The final round had the castaways complete a puzzle using the pieces they collected. The first two to finish the puzzle would win individual immunity and reward. **'Reward:' Various desserts delivered to camp Episode 7: "We Don't Know What Went Down" -''Garrett'', about the reward that Maxwell, Marks, and Dustin went on *'Reward Challenge:' The castaways had to hop across tall poles in order to reach one of the marked ones. Each round, the last castaway to reach a marked pole would be out. The last castaway remaining in the challenge would win reward. **'Reward:' A nighttime trip to a waterfall and a three-course meal served on a boat *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways were paired up. While in the water, they had to dive down, grab an arrow, and shoot out the three targets across from them. The first castaway of the pair to do so would move on to the second heat, while the other was knocked out. This continued until one castaway remained. That castaway would win individual immunity. Episode 8: "I'm Persistent" -''Jason'', when trying to get votes *'Reward Challenge:' The Survivor auction took the place of an official reward challenge. **'Reward:' Dustin bought five pieces of rice and, after turning down a fruit basket, a pig eyeball. Jake ended up buying the fruit basket, which was auctioned off once Dustin turned it down. Marks bought a grill, farming supplies, and assorted meats. Jason bought cake and an advantage in the next immunity challenge.Agnes and Maxwell both bid all of their money on the final item, which was secretly an idol clue. Because they both bid the highest amount possible, they were given the chance to draw for the clue. Maxwell won the drawing and won the idol clue. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways had to make it across a race track using two blocks. The last castaway to reach the end each round would be knocked out. The castaway that won the final round would win individual immunity. Episode 9: "I'm Your Biggest Fan" -''Dustin'', while following Jake as he searched for the hidden immunity idol *'Reward Challenge:' The castaways were split into two teams. Each round, one member of each team would stand on a platform floating in the water. The first to knock the other person off of it would earn a point. The first team to three points would win reward. **'Reward:' An overnight trip to a spa, including a feast, a shower, massages, and a bed to sleep in *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways had to dig under logs to collect sets of puzzle pieces. Once they had collected all twenty pieces, they had to assemble the puzzle. The first castaway to assemble their puzzle would win individual immunity. Episode 10: "When Is It My Turn?" -''Marks'', after losing the immunity challenge *'Reward Challenge:' The castaways were asked four questions about Jiuzhaigou Valley. Each correct answer gave the castaway one ball to use in the next part of this challenge. The next part required the castaways to toss the balls that they earned out onto a target in the ocean. The castaway who hit closest to the center would win reward. **'Reward:' A picnic at camp with a menu from which to order *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways had to run out into a field in order to count the amounts of various piles of materials. The first to correctly count all five piles then break their tile would win individual immunity. Episode 11: "The Game Crushed Me" -''Jake'', when asked about the impact the game had on him *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways were blindfolded as they searched a maze for four of their colored flags. The first to collect all four flags would win individual immunity. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways had to complete a three part challenge, collecting puzzle pieces from each part. The first part required them to dig under three logs. The second part required them to shoot down three targets. The third part required them to break through three walls. Once they collected pieces from all three parts, they had to use them to assemble a word puzzle. The first to complete this puzzle won individual immunity. Voting history Category:Seasons